With the increasing use of wireless devices and the growing number of wireless devices an individual may depend on, comes a demand for simplified and convenient charging solutions. A wireless charger provides a centralized charging mechanism capable of charging one or more compatible devices at the same time.
A wireless charger may be connected by wire to a power source, but may provide a wireless charge to another device when the device is placed on top of the wireless charger. Multiple devices may rest on the wireless charger and the batteries of the multiple devices may receive a charge simultaneously. Wireless chargers may reduce the risk of shock, as users are not exposed to conductors as they may be while otherwise plugging and unplugging wire connections.